Defanse
by kurotsuhi mangetsu
Summary: Selalu belajar dari pengalaman hidup yang sudah ku jalani membuatku sadar akan sesuatu, 'Menghindarlah sebelum terjadi penolakan.' Itu bukan sekedar kata yang muncul di otakku tanpa alasan. Itu adalah kata yang akan selalu menyertai jalan hidupku, memang terkesan pecundang. Tapi setiap orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh setiap orang. NEWBIE
1. Chapter 1

_Selalu belajar dari pengalaman hidup yang sudah ku jalani membuatku sadar akan sesuatu, **'Menghindarlah sebelum terjadi penolakan.'** Itu bukan sekedar kata yang muncul di otakku tanpa alasan. Itu adalah kata yang akan selalu menyertai jalan hidupku, memang terkesan pecundang. Tapi setiap orang memiliki masalahnya sendiri yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh setiap orang. Keadaan emosi dan mental yang selalu menyebabkan pro dan kontra. _

_Dan ini adalah hidupku yang berwarna abu- abu, itu yang kurasakan. Tapi bagi orang lain, hidupku adalah sesuatu hal yang berwarna, tanpa ada beban. Karena dihadapan mereka, aku akan tersenyum dan tertawa keras bersama mereka. Dan setelah aku membalikan badan dari mereka, ku selalu berkata pada diriku **'Aku memang munafik'.** Disaat mereka tidak lagi melihat wajahku, senyum dan tawa lebar itu sudah berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi. Karena aku tertawa hanya untuk bersosialisasi, agar keberadaaanku menjadi terlihat dan tidak diabaikan. Dan perlahan semua itu, membuatku muak pada diriku sendiri. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku inginkan sebenarnya, selalu menjadi apa yang orang lain inginkan dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri setelahnya._

 _Di depan ayah, ibu, dan keluargaku aku adalah sosok yang sangat sopan, bisa diandalkan, dan bisa dibanggakan dengan beberapa prestasi yang sudah kuraih._

 _Di depan teman dan sahabatku aku adalah remaja yang periang, humoris, dan konyol meskipun terkadang aku bisa menjadi pendiam._

 _Di depan kekasihku aku adalah pasangan yang membosankan dengan sifat pendiam dan jarang bicara._

 _Di depan cermin, yang kulihat adalah wajah datar yang tidak beremosi dan membuatku selalu bertanya,"_ sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan? Siapa kau, Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _Pair:_**

 _Tunggu chara di fic ini cukup umur_

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Family, Drama, Romance,_**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _NEWBIE/OOC/TYPO(s)/tidak ada garansi atas penyesalan setelah baca fic ini..._**

* * *

 ** _Defanse_** _by Kurotsuhi Mangetsu  
_

 ** _PAST. . . ._**

* * *

Hari yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dia tunggu bukan juga hari yang dia benci. Bocah pirang berusia 10 tahun itu duduk bersama dengan seorang wanita dengan warna rambut yang nyari sama, tidak ada ekspresi yang terbaca pada raut wajahnya. Namun tersirat dari tatapan matanya, jika dia tengah merasa kebingungan. Hari ini dia harus merelakan bolos sekolah ketika wanita disebelahnya yang dia panggil "nenek", menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa- gesa tadi pagi.

"Naru-chan ! hari ini kamu izin tidak masuk sekolah, _Baa-chan_ sudah menghubungi sekolahmu.. Ayo bersiap! Kita harus ke Bandara!" Naruto yang melihat Baa-channya begitu gembira tidak bisa menolak dan mengikuti saja perintahnya.

"Ha'i _Obaa-chan.."_ Tidak ada unsur keberatan dalam suaranya.

* * *

Sudah 20 menit, Naruto duduk disamping _Baa-chan_ nya yang menampilkan wajah tidak sabaran. Naruto sendiri sudah bosan duduk dan memilih berjalan- jalan di sekitar pilar besar bandara dengan _earphone_ orange menyumpal telinganya, dia tidak tahu kenapa harus menemani _Baa-chan_ nya ke Bandara dan siapa yang mereka jemput. Sambil bersandar di pilar, Naruto melihat neneknya yang tampak gelisah. Wanita dewasa dengan rambut blonde yang lebih gelap dari miliknya, sebenarnya bukan wanita dewasa melainkan wanita tua yang tampak awet muda. Naruto yakin akan kena jitak dari teman- teman sekolahnya jika ketahuan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan " _Obaa-chan_ ". Dilihat dari segi manapun, _Baa-chan_ ya itu tidak pantas disebut nenek. Di usia yang menginjak setengah abad, wajah dan penampilannya masih terlihat seperti usia 30-an yang lebih pas jika dipanggil _"Okaa-chan"_ olehnya. Tapi kenyataan tidak bisa mengalahkan fakta, jika Naruto memang cucunya meskipun bukan cucu kandung, dan neneknya itu memang terihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum kena jitak _Obaa-chan.."_ Naruto selalu ingat agar mencari aman sebelum neneknya menguarkan hawa kemarahan.

Langkahnya terhenti untuk kembali ketempat duduknya, begitu melihat neneknya berpelukan dengan seorang wanita yang menggandeng seorang anak kecil. Kemudian datang lagi laki- laki yang membawa barang bawaan dengan troli menghampiri neneknya dan wanita itu, kembali sebuah sapaan terjadi dengan neneknya yang memberi pelukan pada laki- laki tersebut. Naruto masih memproses kejadian didepannya, dan menduga jika mereka adalah orang yang mereka tunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tiba- tiba Naruto merasa degup jantungnya terpacu begitu mengenali kedua orang yang baru datang tersebut, wanita bersurai merah darah yang tengah tertawa dengan pembicaraan bersama neneknya dan laki- laki bersurai pirang seperti miliknya yang menggendong balita di lengan kanannya.

Naruto terpaku ditempat, tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Akankah menghampiri mereka dengan wajah gembira, meskipun Naruto tidak merasakan apa- apa, atau pergi berlalu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar bandara karena yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Menyadari jika neneknya mulai clingukan mencari keberadaanya, Naruto segera menoleh kearah lain dengan menghentak-hentakan ujung sepatunya seirama musik dari _earphone_ nya berpura- pura tidak tahu dengan kejadian yang tertangkap matanya. Naruto sadar beberapa orang semakin mendekat kearahnya, namun tetap asik melihat arah lain dengan bersiul pelan seolah tidak mengetahui apa- apa. Sampai Naruto merasakan tepukan dibahunya dan mendapati senyuman sang nenek sambil menunjukan ketiga orang dibalik punggungnya yang tampak tersenyum.

Tidak tau bagaimana awalnya, yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah tubuhnya terasa mengkerut. Dengan tinggi badan yang tidak mencapai angka 130 cm, Naruto tenggelam di dalam pelukan wanita bersurai merah yang tampak bergetar menahan tangis. Tubuh kecil itu hanya terdiam tidak tau harus bagaimana, karena sejak dulu dia hanya diam saat wanita didepaannya menangis sambil memeluknya. Jadi dia beranggapan jika diam adalah hal yang lebih baik dilakukannya saat ini.

"Naru-chan.. hikz _kaa-chan_ kangen sekali.. hikz.. _Tadaima_ , Naru-chan.." Naruto sendiri hanya diam, hanya dapat merespon kata " _tadaima"_ yang digumamkan oleh ibunya.

"Emm..? _O-okaeri-nasai.."_ entah kenapa Naruto merasa canggung dengan situasi yang terjadi padanya.

Wanita dan pria yang berdiri di belakang ibu dan anak itu hanya tersenyum meyaksikan adegan yang mereka fikir mengharukan. Untuk Naruto sendiri, dia tidak tau apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Jujur saja dia merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan pelukan tersebut, demi menjaga perasaan ibunya Naruto hanya diam dan meneliti balita yang tampak mirip dengannya dan ayahnya.

"Khusina, Naruto.. sebaikya kita segera kembali kerumah saja, aku sudah bosan berada di Bandara.." Suara neneknya memberikan angin segar pada Naruto yang merasa mulai sesak dengan pelukan ibunya. Pelukan itu terlepas dan Naruto bisa memperhatikan seorang balita yang segera menghambur kearah ibunya, setelah turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Naruto tidak mau membuat anggapan apapun tentang balita tersebut ataupun menanyakan pada ibu dan ayahnya, dia masih saja diam memperhatikan tanpa suara.

* * *

Perjalanan di dalam mobil yang biasa tenang, kini menjadi riuh ramai dengan adanya penumpang tambahan bersurai merah dan pirang yang begitu heboh dan antusias bercerita pada neneknya. Balita laki- laki yang tertidur dipangkuan ibunya tampak tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan di dalam mobil tersebut, beda halnya dengan Naruto yang merasa terusik dengan suasana yang tidak biasa dihadapinya. Biasanya neneknya itu akan fokus sambil menyetir mobil, sesekali berbicara dengannya menanyakan atau memberitahukan sesuatu. Sekarang yang Naruto lihat adalah neneknya yang tak kalah berisik dengan ibunya, beruntung Naruto tetap ngotot untuk duduk di samping jendela sehingga dapat mengabaikan apa yang dibicarakan para orang tua di dalam mobil. Ayahnya mengemudi sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar ocehan dua wanita yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan dua bocah pirang.

"Hahahaha, benarkah? Seharusnya aku ada disana saat untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana tampang bodoh Minato saat itu, hahahaha" bahkan Naruto melihat neneknya dari pantulan kaca mobil yang tengah menyeka air mata karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Huumm.. Tsunade _kaa-chan_ tau sendiri, sebenarnya Minato itu sangat konyol di balik penampilan jeniusnya.." wanita bersurai merah semakin membuat Tsunade tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau benar Kushina.. aku jadi ingat tingkah konyol Minato itu juga menurun pada Naruto.." bahkan Tsunade sudah memegangi perutnya terasa kram.

Minato sendiri selalu memperhatikan Naruto dengan cermin yang tergantung di atas daskboard, sejak masuk mobil Naruto hanya memperhatikan jalanan kemudian tiduran bersandar di kursi mobil. Melihat tinggkah anaknya yang terlalu tenang membuatnya menoleh pada sang istri yang tampak sendu memandang ke arah Naruto yang tertidur.

* * *

 **Khusina Side**

Naruto duduk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela kemudian tertidur dengan mengenakan _earphon_ e yang belum dilepasnya sejak pertemuan mereka di Bandara. Naruto begitu tenang dengan suasana ramai di sekitarnya, hal itu mengundang perhatian Kushina yang terus mengamati anaknya di balik punggng Tsunade. Kushina merasakan perubahan pada Naruto yang sekarang, dulu Naruto sangat mudah tertawa begitu dirinya menceritakan sesuatu entah itu lucu atau tidak. Sekarang Naruto tampak tenang- tenang saja seolah tidak mendengar apapun selain suara musik dari _earphone_ nya. Sebenarnya Khusina sangat ingin duduk bersebelahan dan berbincang dengan putra sulungnya tersebut, sayangnya Naruto bersikeras agar duduk dipinggir jendela beralasan ingin melihat pemandangan di jalan. Sebagai seorang ibu, Khusina ingin sekali berada dekat dengan anaknya setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan anak sulungnya. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Khusina sangat kesulitan bertemu atau sekedar berbicara dengan putra sulungnya ini.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seolah menjaga jarak dengannya, membuatnya sedikit sesak. Namun Khusina merasa harus memaklumi perasaan Naruto mungkin anaknya itu masih merasa canggung dan butuh waktu untuk bisa didekati kembali. Dia akan terus berusaha merebut hati anaknya kembali, karena keluarga kecil mereka sudah lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

 **End of Khusina Side**

* * *

Sampai di halaman sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa, Minato mematikan mesin mobil dan mengeluarkan barang- barang dari bagasi yang sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang mulai membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Memperhatikan kedua wanita yang salah satunya menggendong balita yang tertidur mulai menapaki teras rumah, merasa ganjil Minato kembali membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati Naruto masih tertidur lelap.

"Naruto? Bangun nak, kita sudah sampai.." Minato bersuara pelan sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh anak kecil di depannya, namun Naruto bangun dengan terperanjat kaget.

Naruto sangat kaget mendapati pria dewasa yang membangunkannya sedikit menunduk dihadapannya. Ketika bangun dari tidur Naruto sempat berfikir jika kejadian di Bandara adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Tergesa- gesa bangun dan turun dari mobil sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

" A.. a su-sumimasen.." entah kenapa dirinya merasa canggung sekali begitu mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya bukan mimpi. Naruto berjalan disamping seorang pelayan yang membawa koper hitam yang terlihat berat, meninggalkan ayahnya yang juga merasa bingung dengan keadaan barusan.

"Kenapa aku merasa, kami seperti orang asing?" Minato bergumam begitu menyadari Naruto meninggalkan dirinya dengan berjalan bersama pelayan, awalnya Minato mengira akan masuk kerumah bersama anaknya itu. Mengingat jarang sekali mereka bertatap muka atau sekedar bertegur sapa via telphon, selama empat tahun. Dan empat tahun terlewat begitu saja dengan sedikit interaksi ataupun komunikasi yang terjalin antara mereka, dan Minato mulai memaklumi dengan keadaan mereka.

* * *

Begitu melewati ruang tamu, Naruto sampai di ruang keluarga dengan dua sofa putih panjang yang saling berhadapan dan beberapa fasilitas lain. Di depannya duduk dua wanita yang masih meneruskan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda, neneknya yang masih saja tertawa dan ibunya yang memangku balita yang masih saja tertidur dalam dekapannya sambil sesekali mengimbangi tawa neneknya. Masih tidak berminat bergabung dengan dua wanita tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

" Naruto ? kamu mau kemana?" Suara lembut ibunya menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga pertama.

"Kau tidak bermaksud melanjutkan tidurmu kan Naru-chan? Lihat? _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otuo-chan_ mu sudah pulang.." Naruto merinding mendengar suara penuh penekanan dari neneknya dan menoleh kikuk.

"Etoo.. aku mau ke toilet _Obaa-chan.._ iya ke tolet, eheheheh" melihat alasannya bisa diterima, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melihat ayahnya yang sudah memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa beberapa kardus yang tampak ringan.

Minato sempat melihat Naruto yang meninggalkan ruangan tempat ibu dan neneknya sedang duduk memperhatikan punggung anak kecil tersebut. Mendapati istrinya yang bahunya tiba- tiba merosot setelah Naruto tidak lagi dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Minato tau dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh istrinya tersebut dan segera duduk begitu melihat spas kosong di salah satu sofa.

"Eemm? Bukankh di lantai satu juga ada toilet? Kenapa dia ke lantai dua? Dia terlihat begitu.. diam," Suara Minato mengalihka perhatian dua wanita dihadapannya.

" haah.. kamarnya di lantai dua, dia memang seperti itu.. kurasa anak kalian memiliki kepribadian introvert, jadi kalian jangan salah paham dengannya dan harus bersabar menghadapinya.." Tsunade berbicara begitu menghela nafas.

Penuturan dari wanita awet muda itu, membuat mereka tidak percaya. Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah anak _hiperactif_ dan periang yang banyak bicara, begitu bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian introvert yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang suka diam dan terkesan anti sosial.

 **TO BE CONTINUE . . . . . .**

* * *

Eto . . salam kenal . . . Kurotsuhi Mangetsu, aku author baru..

Sebelum menjadi author aku cukup lama menjadi reader ( _silent reader.. he he gomen author senior)_ aku buat fic ini sebagai perkenalan..

Fic seperti ini pasti sudah banyak dipublis di fandom, tapi aku tetap membuatnya karena? Karena ingin saja, hehehe.. aku tidak membuatnya dengan settingat dunia shinobi karena sangat pasti sudah sulit dihitung jumlahnya, jadi akau mengambil genre slice of live agar sedikit berbeda.

terimakasih sudah membaca


	2. Chapter 2 : Immitation

_Dulu sekali, aku pernah membuat sebuah kutukan untuk seorang brengsek yang membuatnya pergi. Membuat sumpah untuk tidak pernah memaafkanya sampai kapanpun. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Karena ternyata , aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya sampai aku baru dewasa nanti.. jika sebenarnya.._

 _Aku membuat kutukan untuk diriku sendiri._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _NEWBIE/OOC_** ** _(PASTI!)_** ** _/TYPO(s)/_** ** _…_** ** _.? Many more.._**

* * *

 ** _My Circle:_** ** _Defanse_**

 _Story by : Kurotsuhi+Mangetsu_

"Haah.. kamarnya di lantai dua, dia memang seperti itu.. kurasa anak kalian sedikit introvert, jadi kalian jangan salah paham dengannya dan harus bersabar menghadapinya.." Tsunade berbicara begitu menghela nafas.

Penuturan dari wanita awet muda itu, membuat mereka tidak percaya. Naruto mereka adalah anak _hiperactif_ dan periang yang banyak bicara, begitu bertolak belakang dengan seorang introvert yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang suka diam dan terkesan anti-sosial.

.

 ** _Chapter 2: Immitate_**

* * *

Kebutuhan toilet bukan hal yang dia katakana dengan jujur, Naruto terpaksa berbohong karena dari awal niatnya memang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Kebohongan yang dipaksakan untuk mencari aman, nenek awet mudanya itu selalu bisa membuatnya berkeringat dingin ketakutan hanya dengan suara atau tatapannya. Waktu lima menit dia habiskan dengan berguling- guling dikasur sambil memikirkan lagi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Semua memang seperti mimpi, tiba- tiba saja ibu dan ayahnya pulang setelah sekian lama meninggalkan negara kelahirannya. Ditambah dengan membawa balita yang tidak ingin Naruto tahu apa hubungannya dengan mereka. Naruto masih tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika balita itu sudah bangun dan orang tuanya menambahkan kejutan baru yang harus diterimanya.

Tujuh menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto mulai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap cermin besar di kamarnya, melihat wajahnya yang _innocent_ Naruto menjadi terfikir sesuatu untuk menghadapi situasi nantinya. Tangan kanannya meninju- ninju pelan pipi kanannya sambil menghadap pantulan dirinya, kemudian berganti menarik kedua pipinya untuk membuat bibirnya melengkung keatas. Setelahnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin dengan percaya diri, menirukan gaya khas dari salah satu karakter anime favoritnya yang tayang di minggu pagi. Bukan berarti Naruto berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus kriminal seperti shinici- _san,_ setidaknya Naruto mendapatkan solusi untuk masalahnya sendiri.

"Yosh! Saatnya provisasi."

,

.

Tapi tetap saja, keputusan sudah dibuat dan situasi berjalan tidak speerti yang dia bayangkan. Perasan aneh dan tidak nyaman juga rasa was- was yang tidak beralasan saat duduk satu ruangan dengan orang yang terasa asing, membuatnya lebih memilih menepi bersama penolongnya. Masih tetap berada di ruangan yang sama, hanya Naruto lebih memilih bersandar di balik sofa dan melihat acara tv yang tidak pernah ditayangkan di minggu pagi. Beruntungnya tv penolongnya ditempatkan di ruang keluarga.

Bosan.. Naruto mulai berguling- guling di atas karpet coklat, mendekati jam makan siang acara tv dihari normal tidak semenarik acara tv minggu pagi. Sedangkan suara percakapan juga beralih ke ruang sebelah saat ibu dan neneknya berpindah lokasi untuk menyiapkan makan siang, dan balita pemalas itu masih tetap tertidur tenang di atas sofa _bed_ sewarna furniture lainnya.

Penolongnya tidak lagi menarik saat menyiarkan berita kriminal terkini selama satu jam mendatang, pandangannya teralih pada balitaa yang tertidur tidak jauh darinya. Naruto tidak ingin tahu siapa balita itu, tapi didorong rasa penasaran membuatnya berjalan mendekat untuk mengamati penampilan balita itu. Rambut pirang sama seperti miliknya, dan beralih mengamati wajah bulat khas anak- anak.

"Tidak! Hidungku tidak sependek itu." Membela diri saat menemukan banyak kemiripan antara wajahnya dan wajah si balita.

Menegakan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan masih berada di dalam saku celana pendeknya, memiringkan kepala saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara tidur balita itu. Kelopak matanya terpejam, tidak seperti neneknya yang tidur dengan mata sedikit terbuka menampakann sedikit iris mata bawah. Sampai pada mulut balita yang terbuka, terbuka cukup lebar untuk serangga yang kebetulan lewat. Belajar dari pengalaman jika membuka mulut sembarangan cukup berbahaya, karena suatu kejadian menimpa temannya Kiba yang tersedak serangga terbang saat tertawa lebar.

Jemari tangan kananya mulai bergerak untuk mengatupkan bibir kecil di depannya, tapi tetap saja balita itu tidak mau menutup mulutnya. Mencobanya sekali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama saja, sampai jari telunjuknya meyentuh gusi atas balita pirang dan mendapat respon lucu. Dalam keadaan tidur mungkin balita itu merasa sedang disuapi karena gerakan bibirnya yang seolah sedang mencari sendok, saat Naruto masih menempelkan jarinya pada gusi atasnya. Melihat respon balita itu membuat Naruto terkikik geli, apa pun di depannya terlihat lucu.

"Naruto- _kun!_ "

Suara panggilan membuatnya melebrkan mata dan sedikit berjengit kaget, menghela nafas lega begitu melihat sosok si pemanggil.

"Kamu bolos sekolah! Aku akan mengadukannya pada nenek!" Gadis kecil di depanya terus bersuara dengan nada tinggi sambil memampang kertas putih yang sudah kusut, bahkan otot di sekitar matanya terlihat sedikit menonjol.

"Aku tidak bolos sekolah.." Naruto membalas dengan suara rendah menekan emosi menampakan wajah datar.

"Kamu membuat surat palsu! Padahal Naruto- _kun_ tidak sakit!" Gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek itu tetap bersikeras.

"Kamu mendoakan ku sakit?! Aku tidak tau ada surat, pokoknya Nenek sudah meminta izin pada Iruka- _sensei_! Aku tidak bolos!" Lama kelaman Naruto ikut terpancing karena tidak suka dituduh sembarangan.

Gadis di depanya tidak menjawab, hanya menggelembungkan pipinya dengan kulit di sekitar matanya mulai kembali normal. Tepat saat Naruto sedikit berteriak suara lain mulai terdengar jelas dari arah sofa _bed,_ semakin bertambah keras saat dua bocah disana hanya saling berdialog mata.

"Hik- hik.. _Kaa-chan hik.."_ Suara kecil yang terdengar cedal itu makin terdengar karena ruangan yang sepi.

Gadis itu dengan sigap mendorong naruto kesamping karena merasa familiar dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Menarik tubuh balita pirang itu agar terduduk dan mengusap rambut pirang yang masih tipi situ, sambil sesekali mengumamkan kata aneh yang belum pernah Naruto dengar.

"Cup.. Cup.. Jangan menangis, _Kaa-chan_ segera datang.. uushh.." Usaha terakhirnya adalah memeluk balita pirang itu karena tidak mampu menggendong balita yang nyaris menyamai ukuran tubuh mungilnya. "Naruto- _kun.._ Panggilkan ibunya, dia rewel sekali.."

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa ingin tertawa tapi tertahan karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkanya untuk tertawa. Masih memperhatikan tampang memelas dan mata berbinar menahan tangis di depannya, jarang sekali Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi dari rasa frustasi gadis emosional di depanya. Lagi pula Naruto tidak suka anak cengeng, jadi untuk apa berbaik hati pada bocah yang menangis saat terbangun dari tidur?

"Astaga Menma!Kamu sudah bangun." Suara tinggi Kushina terdengar dari dekat tv.

Membuat adis kecil yang kaget itu segera bergerak menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Naruto, memperhatikan setiap gerakan wanita berambut merah itu dengan teliti lalu bergumam takjub, " _Kireii."_

Naruto menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya sambil mengeryitkan alis, merasa heran karena gadis pemarah ternyata juga bisa ketakutan dan terlihat imut dengan pipi memerah. Lalu beralih memperhatikan sosok ibunya yang baru saja mendapat pujian, ibunya memang cantik ditambah dengan rambutnya lurus terlihat indah. Jika ibunya tidak cantik, dari mana dia mendapat turunan wajah yang terlihat manis mirip anak perempuan!

"Anoo.. Naruto- _kun, Onee-chan_ itu siapa?" Gadis rambut pendek berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Naruto, menutupi aksinya dengan berbisik di dibalik telapak tangan kecilnya.

Lagi, Naruto berbalik dengan wajah terkejut sambil membulatkan mata.

.

.

"Ahahaha.. Astaga, Hinata- _chan.._ Siapa yang kau sebut _Onee-chan?"_ Tsunade tidak bisa membendung air matanya karena hari yang penuh dengan tawa hari ini, rumahnya yang tenang kembali mendapt keceriaan. "Dia itu ibu- ibu dengan dua anak.. ahahahaha."

" _Summimasen.. "_ Gadis kecil menundukan kepala meminta maaf.

Tsunade masih terus tertawa saat mendengarkan cerita Kushina dan pembelaan Hinata, membuat suasana di atas meja makan menjadi riuh. Masakan di atas meja makan seolah tidak tersentuh karena terlalu terbawa oleh obrolan. Tsunade dan Minato yang terlihat antusias memperhatikan celotehan Hinata, sementara Kushina menyuapi balita kecil di pangkuannya sambil memperhatikan gadis kecil yang masih bercerita. Hinata sendiri hanya memegangi sumpitnya sambil bercerita ketika orag- orang dewasa disana melempar pertanyaan pandanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menoleh dengan tersenyum saat namanya diseret untuk mendukung cerita Hinata lalu kembali melanjutkan makan tanpa bicara.

"Naruto- _kun_ memang penakut dan cengeng, aku tidak bohong.." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu meyakinkan, membuat Naruto langsung menoleh ke samping kirinya dengan curiga.

Naruto tidak benar- benar mendengarkan cerita Hinata kecuali saat merasa namanya disebut- sebut, dia tidak tau apa yang ditanyakan ibunya pada Hinata. Sedangkan Kushina dan Tsunade melihat Hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya, berusaha memprovokasi agar gadis kecil itu menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Naruto- _kun_ takut hantu dan anjing, dia pernah lari ketakutan lalu memanjat pohon saat dikejar induknya Akamaru, lalu hampir menangis karena tidak berani turun dari atas pohon di halaman rumah Kiba- _kun.."_ Hinata bercerita dengaa sangat meyakinkan, membuat kedua wanita disana membekap mulut menahan tawa. "Naruto- _kun_ pasti sudah menangis, kalau Hana- _nee_ tidak segera memanjat pohon untuk menenolong Naruto- _kun.._ Naruto- _kun_ seperti anak kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon, dengan mata berkaca- kaca. _"_ Cerita memalukan yang diakhiri dengan dramatis.

Naruto melotot tidak percaya dengan menggigit sumpit yang baru saja membawa nasi memasuki mulutnya, "Hey! Anjingnya Kiba berusaha mengigitku, dan aku tidak bisa turun dari atas pohon karena kakiku digigit anjingnya Kiba! Aku sampai tidak masuk sekolah keesokan harinya."

Dengan wajah merah malu, Naruto berusaha membela diri. Meskipun orang- orang dewasa tetap tertawa karena suara Naruto hanya terdengar bergumam akibat mulut yang dipenuhi nasi. Merasa tidak didengarkan, Naruto kembali menunduk di atas piring sambil melirik tajam Hinata di samping kirinya yang mengacungkan jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V sambil tersenyum.

Waktu makan siang menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya, hampir satu jam berlalu sejak mereka menduduki kursi barulah mereka benar- benar menyantap hidangan dan berhenti membuat lelucon. Bahkan Menma kembali tertidur di atas pangkuan Kushina setelah kenyang dengan buburnya. Sementara Naruto sudah kembali duduk di depan tv menunggu acara favoritnya yang masih akan tayang satu jam lagi, sampai akhirnya yang lain menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Hinata- _chan.._ Bibi titip ini untuk ayah dan ibu Hinata- _chan.."_ Kushina berbicara sambil menyerahakan bingkisan tertutup kain merah.

"Naru- _chan?_ Tolong temani Hinata- _chan_ pulang.." Tsunade meneriaki Naruto yang tidak bergeming dari tv-nya.

Menyusul Hinata yang hampir sampai di ambang pintu lalu mencium aroma manis dari titipan ibunya, "Kue coklat?" Naruto menengadah memandang ibunya yang menjawab dengan anggukan,"Hinata suka kue coklat?" Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Naruto segera menghindari tangan Kushina yang berusaha menyentuhnya dengan mengambil setoples kukis yang dibawakan Minato dan kembali mendekati Hinata. Menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari Tsunade yang setengah bersandar pada dudukan sofa.

"Hanabi suka kue kering.." Naruto menjawab sambil menarik ujung baju Tsunade meminta perhatian,"Naruto suka es krim." Akhirnya Naruto kembali bicara sambil menodongkan telapak tangan kananya dengan inosen.

.

.

Rumah besar yang terkenal tenang itu membuat tetangga pusing malam ini, perpaduan antara tangisan anak kecil dan suara tv terdengar keras dari rumah bercat putih di ujung blok. Suara jeritan anak kecil yang belum berhenti sejak lima menit lalu membuat suara dari tv semakin naik volumnye dan begitupun sebaliknya, tidak ada yang berniat mengalah membuat Tsunade memijit pelipis frustasi karena kesulitan tidur.

"Astaga Naruto! Kecilkan suara tvmu!" Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas dan menurunkan volume tvnya 2 tingkat, "Kushina.. Kenapa dengan Menma? Naruto, kecilakan suara tvmu!" Tsunade mengusap kepala Menma yang perlahan mereda begitu suara tv dikecilkan.

Sedangkan Naruto tengah mengerucutkan bibir karena suara tvnya menjadi tersamarkan oleh rengekan Menma cengeng, sampai tiba- tiba bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat muncul iklan pendek dari anime kesukaanya yang selalu tayang sore hari. Menampilkan karakter pria dewasa dengan rambut panjang putih dan penampilan elegan terkesan seperti bangsawan yang bermartabat, meskipun karakter minor dan sedikit muncul tapi Naruto menyukai karakter pria siluman anjing itu. Dia ingin seperti itu, tidak banyak bicara tapi pandai membungkam mulut dan tidak perlu bertindak kasar hanya untuk menyakiti sosok lain. Menjadi sosok yang tenang, tidak banyak bicara dengan tatapan mata menakutkan.

" _Kaa-san?_ Apa Naruto tidak pernah belajar? Dari sore tadi dia hanya duduk melihat acara tv.." Suara Minato terdengar prihatin sambil menyerahkan sebotol susu hangat pada Kushina.

"Oh? Bocah itu? Abaikan saja.. dia punya jam belajarnya sendiri, dan.. Jangan mencoba mengusik dia dan tvnya atau aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya perbaikan pintu.." Tsunade berbicara sambil mengambil map biru dari balik pintu credenza dengan ukiran geometris, lalu menyerahkan pada Minato dengan wajah bangga. "Lihat? Mungkin dia akan meneruskan karirku sebagai dokter kelak.."

"Atau mungkin dia akan menjadi anggota kemiliteran, dia terlihat kuat.." Minato menampakan senyum setelah melihat laporan nilai yang sengaja di _copy_ oleh Tsunade.

"Minato.. Jangan mencoba meneruskan ambisimu yang tidak tercapai pada Naruto.." Kushina memperingatkan suaminya dengan nada manja tapi syarat ancaman.

Sedangkan bocah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu masih duduk tenang dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari layar tv, membaca tulihan "Episode terakhir" berwarna merah di bagian bawah tv saat dorama favoritnya akan dimulai. Naruto sendiri kurang mengerti alur ceritanya, hanya merasa sangat tertarik untuk terus mengikuti dorama tentang laki- laki di perguruan tinggi. Saat besar nanti dia ingin bersekolah di tempat yang terlihat keren seperti Kyon- _san_ si tokoh utama, berangkat pagi dengan membawa tas berbentuk tabung warna hitam di bahu kanan dan membuat miniatur- minatur banguanan. _'Mungkin ditambah skateboard seperti milik killua akan terlihat lebih keren'._ Tanpa sadar wajahnya tampak sumringah senang membayangkan dirinya saat besar nanti, tanpa menghiraukan Menma yang mulai merancau rewel kembali.

"Ponsbob.. Hik.. Hik.. Ponsbob _kaa-chan,_ Ponsbob Hik…" Menma mulai menjerit dan memberontak di bahu Kushina.

"Ee? Ponsbob? Apa maksudnya, Kushina?" Tsunade yang tidak mengerti bahasa anak kecil menggaruk kepala bingung.

Menma semakin histeris meskipun Naruto tidak menaikan volume tv-nya, membuatnya geram karena tidak mendengar suara tokoh utama yang sedang membaca surat di atas bukit sambil menangis. Sementara tokoh perempuan juga terlihat menangis di dalam gerbong kereta, sepertinya perempuan rambut panjang itu terpaksa pergi. Jika berani Naruto ingin mengumpat kesal, kenapa tv dan anak kecil di dalam rumah menangis disaat yang bersamaan!

"Eee, Menma sepertinya ingin melihat film kartun.." Minato menjawab sambil mengeluarkan kotak dvd bersampul kotak kuning dan bintang pink.

Tsunade mengerang frustasi melihat Menma semakin menjadi- jadi, menjeritkan ponsbob dengan suaranya yang melengkin, dengan terpaksa wanita itu harus membuat keputusan. "Naruto.. Hidupkan DVDnya.." Tsunade berkata sambil mengambil remote di depan Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!" Naruto merasa marah ketika layar tv berubah tampilan dan tidak bersuara, " _Obaa!_ Nanti saja! Tadi episode terakhir! _Obaa_! Ingkar janji!" Naruto berusaha meraih remote dari tangan Tsunade dengan sia- sia. "Kenapa?! Dvd ya bisa nanti, aku ingin lihat episode terakhir! Besok sudah tidak ada! _Obaa!"_

Suara dari rumah bercat putih itu semakin ramai karena Naruto ikut berteriak tidak terima.

"Naru- _chan_.. mengalah pada adikmu, kali ini saja.." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat begitu marah.

Naruto memicingkan marah, dia tidak suka dengan kata adik yang digunakan neneknya. Usahanya berakhir ketika dvd sudah mulai berjalan menampilan wajah bajak laut dan Menma yang tenang seketika, meskipun masih sesengukan dengan wajah berurai airmata. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengepalkan tangan kesal, lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya dengan tenggorokan yang terasa sakit seperti tersedak sesuatu.

"Bilang saja kau tidak boleh melihat tv!" Suara itu rendah tanpa unsur teriakan, hanya terdengar suara kemarahan yang tertahan.

Kembali melangkah dengan kaki menghentak di anak tangga, dan diakhiri dengan suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras membuat semua penghuni berjengit kaget.

"Aahhh.. Karena kalian sudah pulang, kalian urus sendiri nanti.." Tsunade melangkah pergi dengan wajah lelah, setelah terdengar kuncian pintu kasar dari kamar Naruto. "Aa.. Dan satu lagi.. Biarkan dia menyendiri jika tidak ingin keadaan bertambah buruk."

.

.

Ruangan gelap yang biasanya membuatnya takut, tidak lagi mempengaruhinya. Duduk bersendekap di celah sempit yang pas untuk tubuh kecilnya, dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan dengan hidung sedikit tersumbat. Dengan berat hati Naruto berdiri menuju balkon dengan sesekali mengusap matanya yang berair.

Tapi sebuah guling mengalihkan pandanganya dari jendela dan beralih menuju kasur, mencengkram kuat guling tak bersalah dan melempar ke lantai. Mendudukinya dan meninju guling denga kedua tanganya, dia penasaran dengan episode terakhir yang gagal dia lihat. _'Kenapa surumi-san tadi menangis? Dia pergi diam- diam sambil menangis'_

Sebuah memory melintas, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. _'Apakah Kaa-chan dulu juga pergi sambil menangis? Untuk siapa Kaa-chan menangis?'_ Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar tanpa suara isakan. _'Kenpa perempuan selalu pergi diam- diam? Kenapa Kaa-chan pergi begitu saja tanpa-"_

 **Jduk!**

"Haa!" Sampai konsentrasinya buyar ketika dakron gulingnya menepi di sisi guling, sehingga membuat kepalan tangannya meninju lantai tanpa penghalang.

" _Ittaaai-"_ Naruto merintih sambil berguling- guling di lantai memegang tangan kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangan kirinya terasa lebih sakit dari pada dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rintihan sakit mengganti air mata yang sempat keluar beberapa saat tadi, giginya menggigit bahu kirinya untuk mengalihkan sakit di buku tangannya.

Disamping rasa sakitnya, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Menghidupkan saklar lampu dan menghadap cermin yang menampakan tubuhnya keseluruhan, mencengkram dadanya yang tadi terasa sangat sesak lalu melihat bahu dan tangan kirinya di dalam cermin.

Dadanya yang terasa sesak tersamarkan sakit di buku tanganya karena memukul lantai dengan keras, terasa sangat sakit sampai rasa sesak di dadanya tidak terasa. Buku tangan yang sangat sakit sampai dia menggigit bahu kirinya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di buku tanganya, awalnya tidak sakit sampai tiba- tiba terasa sagat nyeri saat gigitan terlepas menyebabkan rasa sakit di buku tanganya sedikit berkurang. Dan rasa sesak di dadanya benar- benar tidak terasa karena sakit di buku tangan dan bahunya, membuat air matanya terhenti dan terganti dengan rintihan kesalitan.

 _"_ _Anak laki- laki tidak boleh menangis! Yang menangis itu anak perempuan!"_

Tiba- tiba teringat perkataan Kiba di hari Satoru menangisi kucingnya yang mati tertabrak mobil.

 _'_ _Tapi, Kyoichi-san tadi menangis sambil membaca surat dari Surumi-san.. Tou-san juga menangis diam saat Kaa-chan pergi, lalu meninggalkan ku di rumah Obaa..'_ Cengkraman di dadanya kembali menguat karena mengingat masa lalu. _'Kenapa anak laki- laki tidak boleh menangis? Kaa-chan tidak pernah melarangku untuk menangis.. Karena dia sendiri juga menangis."_

Berusaha menggerakan buku tanganya yang masih nyeri, sambil memandang bergantian tangan kirinya dan wajahnya di dalam cermin. _'Haah.. Kaa-chan tidak pernah melarangku menangis, dia hanya pernah berkata-'_

 _"_ _Naru-chan anak yang kuat, tidak akan menangis karena masalah sepele."_

Mengangkat buku tangannya sejajar mata, berusaha menggenggam meskipun terasa sangat sakit. Naruto mengingat pria bodoh di sebuah film laga dari luar negeri, pria bodoh yang memukuli batang pohon besar dengan berlapis kertas tebal. Sedangkan lapisan kertas itu terus menipis dan terjatuh rusak seiring pukulan kuat dari pria bodoh yang kedua buku tanyanya sudah memar dan lecet berdarah.

"Yaa.. Pria itu tidak bodoh atau gila, dia.." Naruto meringis sakit tangan kirinya berhasil menggenggam kuat, "Dia.. Pria yang kuat." Tangan menggenggam udara yang sia- sia.

 **TO BE CONTINUE . . . . . .**

 **A/N:** err…? _Gomeennn.._ Baru di update setelah sekian bulan berlalu :D

Rencananya aku akan meneruskan fic ini saat fic xover satunya sudah end, tapi karena suatu alasan membuatku merubah rencana dan berbalik pada fic ini..

Di chapter dua, aku mulai menyentil beberapa anime (sinichi, pria siluman anjing, dan killua) , sebuah dorama (Kyon/Kyoichi dan Surumi) dan film action (pria bodoh) lawas dan kartun animasi (ponsbob).. maaf aku hanya meminjam karakter Naruto Masashi- _sensei,_ untuk mendukung alur fic ini _.._ dan untuk kedepanya aku akan sedikit menistakan Minato :D

Sebenernya aku menyelipkan sebuah maksud jika ada yang bisa menangkap maksud itu. Tapi aku merasa cara deskripsiku semakin gak jelas dan absurb TwT .. jadiiii….. chapter dua ini semakin semrawut dan lebih baik aku gk banyak ngomong.

Tapi sebelumnya.. Ganteng (?) Gimana caranya block akun ff? bagi tips :D

 **Sankyuu… sudah membaca..**

5/6/16


End file.
